Gemini: COLOR- Dosha Buri HAPPY!
Idols: COLOR (Center: Hibiki) Coords: Water Magician Sensei Coord (PR, Hibiki); Water Magician Student FALU / HILU / HARU / HANA Coord (SR) (Type: Celeb) Cyalume: Paradise Coord DELUXE Set Song: Dosha Buri HAPPY! Coord Change Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan each other's friend tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Since Hibiki-san designed the coords, Hanako goes with a "slightly" feminine design! Hanako: ............Water Magician Student Hanako Coord. *sweatdrop* Meganee: Blue, pink and green look very good on Falulu! It's a good match, and the style is different for each member. Falulu: Water Magician Student Falulu Coord! Meganee: A super-pink coord for the sweet Hilulu! Adding those blue candies on the top just makes it even fluffier! Hilulu: Water Magician Student Hilulu Coord! Yoooosh! Meganee: Instead of following the drawings on top theme, Haruka has big purple ribbons! The tiara designed for her is very cute! Haruka: Water Magician Student Haruka Coord! Tee-hee! Meganee:Today's teacher is Hibiki-san! Not only she teached Hanako to design less girly clothes, she'll be the star! (xD) Hibiki: Water Magician Sensei Coord! Presentation Hilulu: EEEEEVERYOOOOONE!!!!! Haruka: Welcome to... All: The Water Magic School! Hanako: A school where magicians come to learn the most powerful spell, it may not seem so, but rain can be dangerous if mixed with other spells! It's a must for every magician. Hibiki: Today we're introducing the newest student at our school. She's a new magician, but is really determined. Falulu: Mahou-chan! Hibiki and Hilulu: *falls xD* Haruka: E-etto... Let's start! Remaining three: Dream Theater Live, Switch On! Live Haruka is running in the rain, wearing her uniform, towards a blue-themed school. She's soaked wet, but is still happy, and is singing. Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage The scenes change quickly to show the whole school. Each of the 4 scenes shows one of the characters. The first is Hanako (sleeping in class), the second is Falulu, watering the flowers, the third is Hilulu casting a spell and the last is Hibiki, the teacher, looking out of the window. Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! It's now the middle of the lesson. Hibiki explains at the students how to cast the basic spell that makes rain appear. HAATO no DAIETTO wa yame Yameyo! Haruka enters the room, a bit nervous. The teacher and Hilulu quickly approach her and ask her what's wrong. Nandemo CHARENJI BIGGU ni Naare! Haruka explains it's her first day, so she won't be able to keep up with the others. At Haruka's words, Falulu gets up. SUTATO DASHUU Motatsuitatte RASUTO SUPATO! Ikou Falulu smiles at Haruka as she casts a spell making the water form an heart in the air. Haruka's eyes shine and all the students cast their spells. Hibiki glances out of the window, and suddenly turns to everyone, trying to stop them. Ijippari Kasa Nagesutete Kimi no michi furisosogu Zenbu mune de uketomeyo The spells, being too much, cause a shoot of water to blow up into the room, and making some rain appear inside. Some light enters from the window and a big rainbow appears in the room. All the students get close and a spell casted by Hibiki turns the room in a giant stage made of water. Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Kujikesou na Everyone takes a partner and starts dancing together, Hanako with Falulu and Hilulu with Haruka. Hanako throws some water at Hibiki, and as usual, the two start fighting even on stage. However, everyone else is enjoying themselves and swimming in the rain. Toki mo issho dayo Kimi ga ite Kimi to ite ' Haruka smiles happily and feels finally accepted by everyone, Hanako even high-fives her. The rain keeps falling and Hibiki turns the light off, only the shining rain being seen.' Tsuyoku naru Hirake GO! MA! MA! MA! Falulu and Hilulu create an arc with water, then Hibiki casts a spell making a statue of the team, made of water. Hanako's spell colors the rain and makes it shine of all colors. Haruka stares in amazement as Falulu puts the tiara on her head. Suruu shinaide Oshite dame naraba Airy Change! Wings appear behind everyone, and they change into their Deluxe / Star Paradise Coord. Hanako's glows dark blue, Falulu's is white, Haruka's glows red, Hilulu's glows yellow and Hibiki's electric blue. Cyalume Superior! Nobocchae Akiramenai! Kono saki ni asu ga aru Falulu: I wish everyone an happy and fresh summer! Doshaburi LA! LA! KEY! Ganbaritai kimochi makesou na Hanako: Everyone, have a blast! Even if there's school, June is one of the funniest months! Shunkan mo Taisetsuna Haruka: To everyone who is starting a new school term, don't be afraid! You'll surely find good friends, like in our live! Kagi ni naru Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Hilulu: Good luck to everyone who has exams! Great grades will fall on you, just like rain! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Hibiki: Everyone can make it until the Summer Holidays. We hope everyone of you gets good grades. Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! Hilulu / Haruka: May everyone enjoy their holidays and school days! Hanako / Falulu: May everyone find good friends and enjoy themselves! Doshaburi Rain! Doshaburi HAPPY! Hibiki: Magical Rain! Dosha Buri Happy! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:COLOR's shows Category:COLOR Coord Category:Haruka's shows Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Hanako's shows Category:Falulu's shows Category:Dream Theater Category:Paradise Coord Category:Celeb Coord Set Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Unit Live Category:ParaPri 2016